


Random Drabbles: Vampire Anakin and Werewolf Clones

by dogmatix



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Resurrection, Someone dies, Supernatural Elements, Unrepentant Fluff, Vampires, Werewolves, but they're not gone, whatever the heck Yoda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin isn't about to let his favorite human die (even if it was in a heroic fashion) and leave the rest of them behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles: Vampire Anakin and Werewolf Clones

Anakin breathed deep, scenting the warm, living blood.  He mouthed at the juncture where neck met throat, his canine teeth still retracted. He was full, and more than full. The blood rushing under his skin made him feel almost feverish, hot and alive.  He could almost imagine that his heart was beating.

“Anakin,” the man breathed, large hands gripping Anakin’s hips where he straddled the man’s lap. One of several identical brothers, Rex had been one of Anakin’s Wardogs in the last conflict, and he and his pack-brothers had remained with the vampire in defiance of traditional species boundaries.

Anakin forced his fangs to extend and slid them deep, nicking the carotid artery with the ease of long practice.  Letting his fangs retract, he drank deeply from the hot blood that welled from the punctures.  

Rex’s werewolf healing kicked in almost immediately, so Anakin didn’t have to seal the injury with his saliva, the way he would have with a human.  Rex’s blood was always heady and potent, even moreso than his brothers.  Anakin had already drunk from Cody, Fives, Echo, Waxer, Boil, Cutup, and Hevy.  A fraction of that would have kept Anakin going for a week, and he was more than glutted on the surplus, his head spinning as Cody gently tugged him to his feet with a murmured, “Sir.”

Anakin had to breathe just to keep his balance. He wasn’t sure how that worked, but the pull and push of air seemed to help, so he kept doing it.  The painted circle wavered in his sight, curves and sigils floating above the hardwood floor like oil on water, if he tried to focus on them.

“Thisssgonna work, righ’?” Anakin slurred, upright only because Cody was there to lean on.

The small, desiccated figure in the roughspun cloak chuckled throatily.  “Work it will. Trust in the blood, you should, and yourself.”

Anakin wasn’t sure what the small troll-thing actually was, but its spellwork was second to none.  If Yoda said the spell would work, the spell would work.

Anakin grunted, letting Cody lower him into a sitting position in the center of the circle. Obi-Wan’s sword lay in its sheathe in the second, slightly smaller satellite circle. Anakin locked his gaze on it.

Gods of night and moon, he hoped this worked.

Yoda stared to incant, syllables twisting and rolling out of him like shards of glass.  The spell dug into Anakin, barely felt through the glut of blood that wrapped him in its feverish heat. Slowly, the chill started to seep through, the welcome chill of death cooling Anakin at last as the energy was channeled out of him and into the twisting haze that was already recognizable as humanoid.

The spell was digging deep now, dragging energy from Anakin and leaving him feeling hollow and cold.  Any ten humans would be dead by now, and even werewolves might not have survived. But a vampire, ah, that was a different story.

It also meant that Obi-Wan wouldn’t get that pinched look.  The human always had hated people dying for him.  And he still would, Anakin was sure, because after all this was Obi-Wan, even if he was a ghost now. Damn-fool mortal, going and getting himself killed to save them all.

Anakin felt himself start to keel over. Cody was there, his brothers not far behind him, to catch Anakin before he could crack his head on the floor.

In the smaller circle, a naked Obi-Wan stared at them with wide-eyed shock. “Wh-..”

If the spell had worked, Obi-Wan would be corporeal. Not alive, but at least able to touch, to feel.

“No taking the easy way out,” Anakin grinned.

“It’s good to have you back, sir,” Rex added.

“You- but- HOW? ANAKIN WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“I found a way, you damn stubborn human. Nobody died, and nobody’s cursed. There, happy? It’s even got a good shelf-life.”

Yoda cackled. “A year and a day, the spell lasts. Then, renewed it can be.”

Obi-Wan’s expression remained shocked and slack-jawed.

“…Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, smile starting to fade.

Obi-Wan tried to say something. Failed. Still new and uncoordinated, Obi-Wan pushed himself awkwardly towards Anakin, catching his lover up in cool arms that squeezed so tight Anakin would have been in trouble if he’d been human.

“Anakin. Rex. All of you,” Obi-Wan’s voice wavered between laughter and tears. “Gods above, I never thought I’d see any of you again.”

“We’re stubborn like that,” Cody grinned, and the werewolves dogpiled on their vampire and their human, together again.


End file.
